1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a kind of skate, and more particularly to a roller skates or ice skates.
2. Description of Related Arts
The general skate is a boot with wheels or blade mounted thereunder, such as roller skates having four wheels equally arranged in two parallel rows for skating on a flat surface and ice skates for skating on the ice. Another kind of the roller skates has four wheels in a row with different heights.
The present roller skate has four wheels in a row arranged in the longitudinal direction along the sole of the boot or four wheels arranged in rectangular shape, or has a blade mounted under the boot for skating on real ice. Theses kinds of skates only can slide forward or backward, but can not slide inclinedly or sidewardly.